Sorry I' cant stand with you
by xXlennieh95
Summary: OneShot.:Sokai:.


¡Hola! (^^) La idea de este fic se me ocurrió mientras comía chocolate (XD) no sé si estará muy bien, no es el primero que escribo, pero si el primero que publico. Y la verdad un poco rarito si es, es un OneShot, vamos que no hay segunda parte. En fin acepto críticas de cualquier tipo (a ver que ponéis ¿eh? XD)

Disclaimer: Recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix.

* * *

_Sorry, I can't stand with you:_

- …Sora -Una pelirroja descansaba sobre su pupitre, lo que no sabia, es que después de esa aclaración todas las del club de fans (de Sora, claro) se habían vuelto a mirarla. Y seguramente estarían planeando algo raro.

-¡Señorita Konishi!- grito el de Física lanzándole una tiza a la cabeza.

-Si se aburre usted en clase al menos podría participar.- Y hay estaba otra vez el ''Pitufo''(Al que habían apodado así por su tamaño) no entendía que sus charlas de cuarenta minutos, acababan por dormir a todo el mundo.

Kairi, sin otra solución, bostezó y abrió el cuaderno. Básicamente para que pensaran que estaba tomando apuntes.

-¡Eh! Tú, Konishi- Le llamó una de las del club de fans de Sora. Que estaba dos pupitres más atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó sin muchas ganas, ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de esta.

-¿Me pasas esa nota de ahí?-Le contestó la rubia (de bote, por supuesto) señalándole la notita, que estaba junto al pupitre de Kairi.

A regañadientes se levanto a coger la notita, con la mala suerte de que el profesor se giraba en ese momento.

-¡Konishi! ¡¿Me puede explicar que hace levantada, a caso no puede esperar ni quince minutos para que termine la clase?!

-Si, lo siento- Contestó intentando ocultar la nota que acababa de recoger. Pero evidentemente fue totalmente inútil.

-¿¡Con notitas encima!?- Grito el profesor al ver como Kairi se guardaba la nota.

-¡Tráigala aquí ahora mismo!- Dijo muy alterado y con voz de pito, a causa de tanto gritar.

Kairi obedeció si rechistar y le entrego la nota (¡Qué otra cosa iba a hacer!) Divisó como le cambiaba la cara según iba leyendo la nota.

-¡Kairi Konishi, al despacho del director! ¡Ya!- Dijo señalando la puerta de entrada al aula.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El profesor no dijo nada, tan solo la miró con mala cara, seguramente para no soltar ningún taco. Al final Kairi, avanzó de mala leche hacia la puerta. Ya era la tercera vez (en la semana) en la que pisaba el dichoso despacho. Y todo esto por Sora o mejor dicho por su famoso club de Fans.

-¿¡Otra vez aquí!?- Grito el director Nomura, al verla de nuevo en su despacho.

-No me lo diga, ¿hoy tampoco ha sido usted?- La verdad, Nomura era una persona muy paciente y muy maja, no como el de Física que no dejaba ni hablar.

-Exacto-Contestó Kairi tomando asiento. Mientras Nomura se servía café en una taza y le ofrecía gentilmente, aunque por supuesto la pelirroja siempre lo rechazaba.

-¿Y qué ha hecho esta vez?-Preguntó Nomura dándole un sorbo a su taza de café humeante.

-¡Ese es el problema! Yo no he hecho nada.-Contestó Kairi moviéndose incómoda en el asiento, la verdad es que aquellos asientos eran bastante incómodos.

-¿Entonces me explica porque está aquí?- Preguntó un poco harto, pues siempre era lo mismo con Kairi.

Kairi le contó por tercera vez, que ella no había tenido nada que ver. Qué un grupo de chicas (las ''FanGirls'' de Sora) no hacían más que molestarla con este tipo de cosas, porque tenían celos.

-Ajá-Contestó Nomura después de oír la historia de Kairi. Que por suerte la había creído, (gracias a dios, Kairi conocía a Nomura desde los tres años. Y por ello este le tenía un poco de enchufe) no como su querida madre, a la que ayer en casa le contó su problema con estas. Pero desgraciadamente no la creyó. Eso era horrible, pero claro que tu propia prima te putee de esa forma, solo porque Sora va más contigo, pues no es muy normal, la verdad.

Cuando por fin Nomura la dejó irse ya era la hora de irse a casa. Kairi fue derechita a su clase a coger el bolso y la chaqueta para irse. Pero cuando llegó descubrió que el bolso no estaba. Sabía perfectamente que la puta de su prima lo tenía. Así que cogió sus zapatos de la taquilla y sin pensárselo dos veces los tiró a la fuente más cercana que había. A unos cinco metros de allí. ¡Claro que sabía que se iba a armar la de Dios! Pero de vez en cuando estaba bien algo de venganza.

Lo mejor vino después cuando encontró su bolso colgando de la rama más alta de un cerezo. Comenzó a escalar el árbol. ¡Qué otra cosa iba a hacer! Se le estaban clavando las ramas en los ojos, pero no iba a llorar por algo que le hubiese hecho la guarra de su prima. Cuando por fin cogió el bolso, miro hacía abajo y esa fue su perdición. Tenía un vértigo increíble, no sabía ni como había conseguido subir todo aquello.

La única solución que se le ocurrió fue llamar a alguien, pero mierda, su móvil estaba sin cobertura. Se mentalizo y al final, después de dos largas horas, cuando ya no había nadie en el instituto consiguió bajar.

Pero hostias, cuando puso un pie en el suelo, su prima y siete u ocho más la rodearon.

-¿Se puede saber de que vas?- Le preguntó con voz de pija la mejor amiga de su prima. Tsoki o Tsuki se llamaba.

-Eso, ¿cómo le has podido hacer eso a Miho?- Miho, su querida prima y modelo a seguir según su madre, que seguramente en su infancia era otra insoportable.

-Callaos- Dijo por fin la protagonista del grupito. Esta era rubia, y si bueno tenía buen cuerpo, aunque seguramente llevaba relleno.

-¡Tú!- Dijo hecha una furia mientras le pegaba una bofetada. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué esto iba a acabar así? Pues no, ni corta ni perezosa Kairi le devolvió la bofetada. Pero el doble de fuerte. Al hacer esto todas las demás la zurraron. Vamos que volvió a su casa hecha una mierda, menos mal que sus padres no volvían hasta las once.

Se fue hasta su habitación y se derrumbó en la cama. Tenía unas ganas de llorar increíbles y de repente le vino en mente algo que llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo. Tenía que ponerle fin a aquello, no podía seguir así. Era ella o Sora. Cogió el móvil y escribió:

''_Ya no lo aguanto más, es demasiado para mí. Lo siento, debí hacer caso a Naminé… no puedo volver a verte, si esto sigue así…yo…Adiós_

_Te quiero, Kairi. ''_

Le dio a enviar el sms y por fin las lágrimas que llevaban meses intentando salir, corrieron por su cara.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y lo siento por el final, ya sé que es muy triste (T.T) pero no había otra forma de terminarlo. (XD) ¡Gracias por haberlo leído hasta aquí!

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decir que estoy escribiendo un fic (de kingdom hearts) con una amiga y bueno que a todo aquel al que le gusten los grupos japoneses y los fics románticos…¡no dudéis en leerlo! ((XS) ya hago hasta propaganda de mis propios fics (XD) todavía está en construcción, a ver si Dyah quiere acabar su parte ¬¬) en fin que si os interesa el fic, tan solo tenéis que darle a mi perfil y ahí está la cuenta que comparto con Dyah (^^)

XaO! R&R


End file.
